powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Victoria Amicus
Victoria "Torri" Amicus is a memory vessel of Sherria Amicus, and the head of the Amicus family, as well as a teacher at the Royal Magic Academy. She is planning to overthrow the corrupt Foo Fighters so that she may succeed on reforming the corrupt officials of the Grand Mage Council of Destiny City. She is one of the five Witches that exist in the Imoutoverse. As a witch, she takes great care in maintaining her beauty, often experimenting with new beauty methods. Victoria enjoys shopping and collecting scented incense, as well as poking fun at Kagenui. Information The head of the powerful Amicus family and one of Sherria Amicus's many memory vessels. Known as the Illusion Queen, Victoria is the head of the 5th Hierarchical City of Britannia's Magic Council and representative Wizard Saint. When she met Hibiki #23 and Setsuka Egnell, she offered her the chance to find their friend, Anette, and Setsuka's little sister who had somehow gone missing into the bottom of the Phantom Realm. Appearance Victoria is a girl with glasses, light brown hair, brilliant brown eyes, and a fair complexion. She is stated to be beautiful by Alexandra and Louis Mitsuari. She is always seen dressed in the uniform of Royal Magic Academy, even outside of school days, and is rarely seen on any other type of clothing, except for a set of sleepwear which she wore during The Grand Destiny Games. During the hunt for Mind Eater, she styles her hair into two braids and ties them with a cartoonish skull shaped hair clip that has a cat design. After the events of Mind Eater's massacre, she allows Anette to cut her hair as a symbol of her growth. She also begins wearing contact lenses instead of her usual pair of glasses. After the events in Torifune, her hair now has several noticeable streaks of silvery-white, resembling a tiger's stripes. She is also particularly known for having a very well developed and curvaceous figure. Kimiko Shiratori once commented on Amicus' Family's females that Victoria's breasts are "so appealing that one would want to cop a feel." Another interesting detail is her rather unique choice of underwear, which is often decorated with lace. She casually wears a black sleeveless jacket, with a blue striped sweater and a green skirt. Personality Her personality is described as "leader-quality"; as she is kind, cheerful, energetic, and acts like a klutz most of the time, but is strangely perceptive of things around her. She has a silly attitude despite her calm face, as she used her powers to detect to keep an eye on Chichiru. She's very much aware of what it is to be a leader, and her strong sense of responsibility leads her to mediate in various troublesome situations. She is scared of bugs, especially spiders. Victoria is also rather prudish, disliking actions or words of a sexual nature or implication. Usually, she becomes very embarrassed and uncomfortable whenever anything venereal happens. As a result, people often delight in teasing her, particularly about her body. However, she can get angry if pushed too much, chastising and even becoming violent depending on the situation. On the other hand, her personality does a complete 180 into brutality when she's got an weapon in her hands. She's fine while she's mediating, but once she loses her patience, snaps, and draws her blade, she ends up becoming the center of the trouble herself. Outside of battle, Victoria is shown to be a very clumsy person making mistakes every now and then in either a comical fashion or even cute. However these are unintentional mistakes she makes and being very blissful of how others react to certain features like how thin layered her clothing is. However once brought up, she becomes flustered. Powers Homo Magi Illusion Memory Vessel Physiology- Performing Arts Magic- Victoria has the ability to use illusions, being able to deceive even respectable Mages such as other Wizard Saints and Magic Council members for a very long period of time. She was able to trick the whole audience of the Grand Destiny Star Games into seeing a false fight between her and White Reqrium. According to her, other people cannot see nor hear them when she layers illusions over reality. Her illusions are so detailed that they appear to be truly life-like, and Victoria has used them on occasion to intimidate people, such as by creating fearsome beasts that look deadly and summoning an army of knights. *Pleasurable Illusion Magic- This specialized magic allows her to bring out others' most pleasurable memories or show people illusions of her own design. While being affected by Pleasurable Illusion, people unconsciously lose the will to maintain their power so it appears as though their power is nullified. Tarot Reading- Victoria can use cards to assist her in determining the outcome of any event, as well as the likelihood of her own success but can only use it once a day. Mirage Magic- Victoria can imitate her opponent's' abilities, fighting style, techniques, and even weapons. Charm Magic- Victoria can use her enchanted paper seals to summon various elements and to cast spells and expel dark energies. *Magical Writing- Victoria can invoke water, air, earth, and fire-based spells by using small slips of paper with the words for the elements written on them. Abilities Illusory Combat- Victoria combines illusions with her combat, making her very unpredictable and hard to keep track of, and she can pull off surprise attacks more easily. Enhanced Swordplay- Victoria is a very skilled swordswoman, even without needing the usage of her sword's special abilities. Ninja Dealer- Victoria is skilled at using her spell cards as deadly weapons. Magical Awareness- Victoria has a "Magical Awareness" that manifests as an expansion of her breasts. Techniques Equipment Weaknesses Trivia *She was created by Sherria Amicus in order to hold her memories from when she was human. *She isn't entirely ashamed of her figure, so it isn't a busty hell, but the big part of her cosplay fetish is that she can't wear the outfits herself due to her figure. *Victoria purportedly has a complex about her large chest. *Victoria is very concerned about her weight, so much that when she finds out she put on some, she decides to go on a diet, hardly eating anything for 3 days straight. But she's stopped by Xuan who states she's making Dai-sensei worry a lot, and that they both think she kept her usual thin figure. After some research, it is revealed that the weight she gained comes from her breasts having grown in size. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters